


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by howtogetanfindrama



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, M/M, asking each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetanfindrama/pseuds/howtogetanfindrama
Summary: Dirk and Todd reveal to each other how they really feel.Occurs in the end of episode 8.





	

Dirk stood in front of the hospital. He had been here before. Alone, not knowing where to go.

He knew Todd would never speak to him again. He had his own life. He didn't need Dirk. He hated him in fact. Dirk just wished that Todd might come back. He was such a great friend, and he was friendly to Dirk when nobody else was. In the midst of everyone trying to kill him, Todd lifted his spirits up. Now, he was gone because Dirk had lied to him. He never even got to ask him what he really wanted.

Dirk stood facing the street, trying to figure out where to go. "Hey." Dirk heard a voice next to him and he swiveled around to see Todd standing there.

"Oh," he said.

"You left this at your apartment," said Todd, pulling Dirk's yellow jacket out of his backpack. "And, here. It's a Mexican Funeral shirt. There aren't many left so, don't, like, get shot in it."

"I don't understand, Todd," said Dirk. "The case is over. You don't need to hang around me anymore."

"Dirk," he said. "I'm sorry. I've done a lot of bad shit, too. I realized that you aren't the worst person in the world. Dirk, I've never met anyone like you. And, you've made me feel things."

"What things?" asked Dirk.

"Attraction," said Todd.

"Attraction?" said Dirk. "To who? Not to me?"

"Dirk," said Todd.

"I've wanted to ask you something," said Dirk. "But I didn't know if you'd say yes. I wanted to know if.."

"Yes," said Todd. "Yes I'll be your boyfriend." Todd leaned toward Dirk and kissed him lightly on the lips. Dirk pressed into the kiss and smiled. Todd pulled away and giggled slightly. "Come on, we've got to meet Farah at the diner." Todd turned and started walking. Dirk followed and fell into place beside Todd, throwing his hand around Todd and pulling him close as they walked.

And in that moment, everything was fine.


End file.
